Passion Is Passion
by ScreamingInSilence
Summary: Hermione learns never to tell Ginny secrets when Ginny accidentally lets Ron and Harry hear that she likes Draco Malfoy. Because of an exclaimation by Ron, Draco hears too. He decides to fiddle with this newfound knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am NOT J.K Rowling. Wish I was, but I'm not. I'm making no money from this. Again, wish I was. 'Cause then I'd be a _very_ wealthy lady. Tee hee.

A/N: Okay. This is a Dramione. Obviously. A little different to my previous ones. Won't be a oneshot. DYBIM [Do you believe in magic is on hiatus, not abandoned. If you have any ideas for me, for this series or that one, message them to me, or send them to me in a review. Much appreciated, my dears.  
I'll not be writing a second chapter without at least two reviews though. Not many. Come on, you can do it!_

* * *

_

_Is love true when his arms refuse to hold you?  
Is love true when his lips curl into a sneer whenever your eyes meet?  
Is love true when every meeting is a battle of words, of wits?  
The answer, my dear, is yes. Purely and simply, yes.  
Passion is passion. No matter what form._

"I hate him, I hate him! Merlin's baggy tighty-whiteys, he knows. Ron, you couldn't have kept your mouth closed for a minute, could you?!" exclaimed Hermione as she paced the Common Room. She paced swiftly from one wall to the opposite, her bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity. Her chocolate eyes lit up angrily, firey amber tones shining.

She tried to rake a hand through the mess of tangles and snarls. Her hand stopped, its way blocked by a knot. She groaned, tugged her hand out from her hair and angrily kicked out at the thing nearest. It just happened to be the bottom of the chair Ron was sitting in.

Ron whimpered and lifted his feet up to his chest and out of harms way. He wasn't usually frightened of Hermione. But this moment just happened to be an exception. Hermione kicked out repeatedly, each time hitting cushion. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Then she did a fifth. Her foot missed the cushioning and hit the wood. She yelped and jumped backwards, her other leg catching on the coffee table behind her, and sending her tumbling over the table and to the ground. Her head hit a wizard-chess case and she let out the softest moan. Darkness descended over her world, and before her eyes, a new scene formed.

She saw...the Great Hall. And the scene from before unfolded. She saw herself sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating a Christmas Holiday breakfast of a croissant. She was sitting alone. By that, of course, I mean that neither Harry nor Ron were there. Ginny, however, was.

"You're not serious, are you, Hermione? I mean...you could like anyone...but _him_? Why? He's always so mean to you. And he's a royal buttplug!" Ginny whispered, a tone of amusement evident.

Hermione gasped. "Ginny! Language! Anyway, I know he's mean, but...he's so cute too. And that whole fighting thing...mmm. Firey. Really firey..."

Ginny laughed. "But it's _Draco_, Hermione. _Draco_. I mean, what would Harry and Ron do if they found out that you had a crush on Draco Malfoy?"

"WHAT?! You like **Malfoy**?!" yelled an outraged voice from behind them. And there, with his ears bright red, was Ron. Next to him stood Harry, whose mouth was agape.

Hermione blushed. "Shut up, Ron! And honestly, close your mouth, Harry or you'll swallow a fly...oh no, oh no..." she said, her eyes wide. She'd been glancing about when she spotted Draco talking feveredly with his friends.

Draco got to his feet and strode over, his eyes sparkling mischeviously. He winked and ran his index finger down her back as he passed. Hermione shivered. Draco smirked and continued out of the Hall, as the other Gryffindors restrained Ron and, to a lesser extent, Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are the creative property of J.K Rowling. I'm not making any money from the writing of this fanfiction...though someone in real life said they'd give me cookies if I did another chapter...

A/N: Welcome to part two of PIP. Hehe...pip. Thank you for the reviews. Three. More than I asked for, but I thank you! Specifically, I thank Isadora120, With Love x, and JoiZ. D. I love you all. Just a note - I'm on the lookout for a beta-reader. If interested...tell me! Now my next request - if you want another update after this one, I want five reviews. Not five /more/, mind you, just two more so that I /have/ five. More are more than welcome though! And now, on with the show!

* * *

When Hermione came to, she saw nothing but darkness. Overwhelming darkness. But then she noted her eyes were closed. So she opened them and carefully sat up. She was in a bed the the Hospital Wing. Being the patient in the Hospital Wing again brought all of the memories of the Polyjuice potion gone awry flooding back into her mind. She winced. She looked around. The Hospital Wing was more or less deserted...apart from Ron asleep in the hard wooden chair at the left of her bed, and Harry asleep in the hard wooden chair at her right. Harry must have just drifted off accidentally, as his Glasses were hanging off one ear, and were nearly falling off his face. They fell to his lap and Hermione laughed softly. Harry stirred and his eyelashes fluttered. His eyes opened. He smiled and picked up his glasses from his lap and slid them back on.

"Hey there...you okay?" Harry asked. His worry was evident through his voice.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, Harry. I'm fine. Just a little worried. I mean...Ron sort of seems to hate me at the moment. And now that Malfoy knows that I like him, he'll probably never let me live it down. He'll probably say I'm a Mudblood with Pureblood envy or some such garbage..."

"Don't call yourself that! It's horrible and derogatory. Your blood is no less clean than his, okay? And I'm so sorry. I'm sure Ron is too. I mean...we did sort of over-react. But all the same...Malfoy? It /was/ a bit of a shock..." Harry said and nodded. He gave her a little hug and Hermione winced.

"Ow..." she whimpered.

Harry sighed. "Yeah. Madam Pomfrey said you've got a cracked rib...you hit the ground /hard/. She said that when you woke up, she'd give you something to fix it..."

Hermione ruffled his hair. "Thanks Harry. I mean it...thanks. I really don't know what I'd do without you..."

Harry for to his feet. "Don't worry about it, 'Mione. Now I'll wake Ron and go - you'll probably want to rest, huh?"

Hermione nodded. Harry poked Ron in the side. Ron snorted and got to his feet quickly. His eyes snapped open. Harry dragged him away and out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione settled back in the bed and closed her eyes. Time for more rest.

* * *

The next morning, as Hermione had been let out of the Hospital Wing, she made her way to the Great Hall. She was famished. As soon as she walked in, however, she lost the majority of her appetite. Because the moment she walked into the Hall, the sound of talking, which had been near deafening before she walked in, dropped to silence. As she walked across the room to the Gryffindor table, she was watched. Hundreds of eyes following her, watching her every movement. She smiled weakly and as she sat down at the table, she was accosted by Ginny.

"Is it true?" she asked immediately.

"Is...is what true?" asked Hermione by way of reply. She honestly had no idea what was going on.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is it true that Draco came to visit you in the Hospital Wing last night?"

"No! Of course not. Why would he?"

"Well Ron and Harry told me he was sitting next to you when they came back to sit with you...they shooed him away. But of course, you must have been asleep..." Ginny said and nodded.

Hermione's eyes went wide like saucers. "What!?"


End file.
